Mistletoe
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Four ficlets, describing four different Christmases with the Potter-Weasley family. James Sirius/Teddy
1. Christmas 2017

**Mistletoe**

**A/N: Yeah, I know I'm late with these since Christmas already went but... oh well. I have 4 chapters of this, each describes a different Christmas with James and Teddy. And yes, mistletoe - such a cliché but... can't help it. D: I just had to write something about James and Teddy 8) And one more thing... here in Finland we open the presents in the evening, as in this story too. ^^ Without further ado, enjoy the first part.**

**_Christmas 2017_**

James Sirius Potter was bored. So he had made up a plan. Every Christmas, there was a mistletoe by the fireplace. And every year everyone was there. And 'everyone' included James' parents and uncles and aunts… every year they had made Victoire and Teddy kiss under that mistletoe. It was gross! But this year… there would be no kissing. James had made sure of it. You see, James loved pranks. He was pretty good at them too. James' mum always said that – unfortunately – he had gotten that gift from his uncles, George and Fred. James had never met Fred since he had died during the war… but George was awesome, the best uncle there could be. And thanks to him, James' mischief would be accomplished.

And then the time came. It was boring for all kids, just sitting around, waiting for the evening to come so that they could open the gifts. But not that year, James grinned when he just thought about it. Teddy and Victoire were already standing under the mistletoe, smiling at each other. The grown-ups were watching them, smiling as well while all the kids were groaning in disgust. Every year, James would groan with them as well but this time he watched, waiting with excitement. They leaned in closer… and just when their lips were about to touch… the mistletoe exploded. James burst out laughing when he saw everyone's shocked expressions but he stopped laughing right away, when his mum glared at him. "James Sirius Potter, you are in big trouble," she exclaimed.

In the end, James wasn't allowed to open his presents. Mum had said that he needed to 'think about what he had done and what could've happened'. And when he would apologize to everyone, that's when he would get his presents. James sure did think about what could've happened. He could've died from being way too bored and disgusted! That could've been bad! Sure, James would get his gifts. Maybe he wouldn't even have to apologize. Dad sure could calm mum down, James was sure of it.

Meanwhile James was sent upstairs to his room for the rest of the night. But James didn't mind, seeing the looks on everyone's faces… it had been brilliant! Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and without waiting to hear James' answer, Teddy stepped in. "Oh, hi," James said and grinned. Teddy smiled and sat next to him on his bed. "Hi there, Jamie. That was one of a show back there." James nodded proudly. "It was, wasn't it?" Teddy glanced at him. "Listen, Jamie… I know I should be angry at you… but I'm not. I know how boring it must be for you guys to watch me and Victoire make out." James groaned. "It is! So why do you do it?"

Teddy sighed and lay down on James' bed. "Well, everyone is expecting it. I wouldn't want to disappoint them." James furrowed his eyebrows. "So what if you are? I don't mind about what anyone's expecting of me! Neither should you." Teddy smiled at James and got up, ruffling his hair like he always did. "We're just different like that… I really wish you could always be like that, Jamie. Not giving a rat's ass about what people expect from you." James glanced at Teddy. "You know… you could be like that too." Teddy shook his head. "I don't think so. But you'll do it for me too, alright?" James nodded though he just couldn't understand why Teddy couldn't be like him. In James' mind, it was easier _not_to do what he was told!

"And… I know you're not supposed to be getting any gifts but… here." James grinned when Teddy handed him a small present. "Thanks, Teds!" Teddy smiled. "Just… don't tell your mum, alright?" James laughed. "Are you mad? Of course I won't!" Then James glanced at Teddy and said: "Thanks, Teds." Teddy shrugged. "Just because you're a prankster, doesn't mean you shouldn't get any gifts on Christmas so… Merry Christmas, Jamie." James grinned. "Merry Christmas, Teds."

** A/N: Though this part is pretty short, the other parts are a bit longer. So... did you like it? Want more? Lemme know. : D**


	2. Christmas 2019

**Christmas 2019**

**A/N: Yes, I decided that Snape is ALIVEEEE! …in this fic. And in my head ofc. :3**

Somehow James was really annoyed that Christmas. Maybe it was because _everyone_ had teased him about the Yule Ball. What could James do about the fact that everyone from fourth year was supposed to go? And it would've been _so lame_ to go alone so of course he had asked someone to come with him. It had just been another Gryffindor from his year. A pretty and nice girl. They had danced and as soon as James had gotten the change, he had run away with his friends… or, that's what he _could've_ done but obviously those 'friends' of his were having so much fun with their dates that they didn't want to! What the bloody hell was that all about? They'd rather be with _girls_ than do pranks? Well, James sure would choose pranks anytime over _girls_.

He had changed the dance floor into an ice field. That had been brilliant! To see Hagrid slipping on the ice… and especially the Slytherins! And Snape, of course! Well… Snape had obviously arranged him detentions for a life time. But it had been worth it! Snape also would've been eager to make James spend his holiday in the castle, cleaning up everything with a toothbrush but luckily McGonagal went easy on him, as always.

But still. Just because James danced a _few_ times with one damn girl, that didn't meant _anything_! For Merlin's sake, James had messed up the whole Ball but what did his family say? They teased him about a _girl_! Well… _maybe _that was better than spending his holiday in his room. Obviously dad had managed to calm mum down before the holiday had started.

But _still_. Even Teddy teased him! "I heard that girl fancies you, Jamie," Teddy said at the table and grinned. James glared at him and everyone else who were laughing. "That's rubbish!" Mum smiled. "Oh, don't be shy! Of course there are plenty of girls who would give their right leg if they'd get one dance with you! You look just like your father, after all." Dad kissed mum and James grimaced. "Eww!"  
>"Yeah, just like you would've lost your leg just to have one dance with Harry," uncle-Ron grinned and obviously mum kicked him under the table because next he was grimacing in pain.<p>

After the dinner everyone gathered in the living-room. The same thing every year, James thought when he saw the mistletoe on top of the fireplace. James muttered that he had to do something even though he had nothing to do. He went to the kitchen and suddenly he felt an urge to kick a chair. And he did. It wasn't a good idea. "Shit," James muttered to himself. For some reason he was feeling really frustrated. Why? Because he knew that right now Teddy was probably snogging Victoire under that bloody mistletoe.

It had been always gross but more than gross, now it was just annoying. And frustrating. Why did Teddy have to snog _Victoire_? She was swallow and annoying! And Teddy was cool and fun and awesome! Sure he could do better than _Victoire_. But for some reason, they _had_ been dating for quite some time already. They had been dating before James had spotted them snogging when he was starting his third year. What did Teddy see in her? What did they talk about? Or did they just… snog? Whatever they did, it annoyed James. And he had no idea why! Why would he care who his father's godson dated? It was his own choice, right? Maybe it was because of that talk they had had that one Christmas when James had made the mistletoe explode (that had been bloody brilliant!) … Teddy had said something about doing what he was expected to do… so maybe he was just dating Victoire 'cause he felt that everyone expected that from him?

Whatever it was, James didn't like it at all.

Afterwards it was Teddy who found James sulking in the kitchen. "Jamie… what're you doing here all alone? Are you really that upset 'cause of that girl?" James groaned. Since when had Teddy been that stupid? "I don't give a damn about that girl! Actually, I don't give a damn about _anyone_!" Teddy sighed and leaned in closer. "Not even me?" James turned his head away. "No…"  
>"Then don't say stuff like that. Sorry, Jamie, I won't tease you anymore. Come on, it's Christmas… time to open some presents." And when Teddy grabbed James' arm and basically dragged him out of the kitchen, James couldn't fight back at all. Even though he knew he was stronger than Teddy, he was in the Quidditch team for Merlin's sake! But even so… James just couldn't. So he soon found himself sitting on the sofa with his siblings.<p>

Of course, this time too, James had made a prank. What would Christmas be like without him doing any pranks at all? But even so… James didn't really laugh when everyone's presents ran away from them and when Al was chasing after his presents and ran into Lily who was doing the same thing. It was supposed to crack James up but all he could think of was Teddy and Victoire snogging! And… Teddy still had Victoire's lipstick on his face and it was so annoying. In the end, as usually, James was sent up to his room with no gifts. That time Teddy didn't come to cheer him up. Probably he was too busy snogging… So James spent that Christmas under covers. And perhaps he shed a few tears too. Because he was _so_ pissed off and angry and he had no idea _why_. And he kind of wished that Teddy would come like always… but he never did.

**A/N: I kinda feel sorry for poor Jamie. Don't you feel sorry for him too? Will he end up being happy or will he just cry on next Christmas too? Who knows…? Oh wait, I do, I do, I do! But _you_ don't! Teehee! _Wanna_ know? Then let me know you want to know so that I will know… wait, _whaat_? **


	3. Christmas 2021

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! But here's the third part anyways… about the last part… I had written it ready. But I was soo smart that I didn't save it on anywhere expect my laptop… which broke down. So, that means I just have to rewrite the last part. I have no idea when I will have time and inspiration for that… Sorry but you'll just have to wait, it can take some time because atm I should focus on school. :c**

**Christmas 2021**

"Teddy's here," Lily cried from upstairs and James rushed down, almost falling down a few times. And there Teddy was, standing by the fireplace, smiling and hugging Lily. "We've missed you so much!"  
>Teddy was covered in more arms when James' Mum hugged him, then Al and finally Dad.<br>"Good to have you back, Teddy. Enjoyed your trip?" Teddy nodded.  
>"Yeah, it was brilliant!"<p>

And then Teddy noticed James and he looked somehow… stunned. As if he'd never seen James before. "Wow, Jamie… you've really grown up." James groaned.  
>"Blokes in my age usually do that… if you don't see them in a year."<br>Teddy grinned and Mum pushed James.  
>"Come on, James, go on and give Teddy a hug! He really needs them for being away from everyone for so long…" Teddy laughed.<br>"Aunt Ginny, I'm not a boy anymore. And it has been only a year."  
>James hesitated for a while, feeling somehow… shy? No, no way, James Sirius Potter would <em>never<em> be shy around anyone! To prove that to himself, he walked up and pulled Teddy in for a hug.

It felt nice… especially when Teddy realized to hug back. He smelled so familiar, comfortable. After a while James wondered if maybe he should pull away. Was it normal to be hugging someone for that long? And Teddy wasn't pulling back either… until he did and said: "You've really grown up, Jamie. Almost didn't recognize you." James let go of Teddy and laughed a bit. He would always recognize Teddy, no matter how long, no matter where.

When everyone were there, aunt Hermione and Fleur, uncle Ron and Bill, Hugo, Rosie and… Victoire, they ate and listened to Teddy's stories about all the places he had visited. Last year, just before Christmas, Teddy had told that he had to get away for a while. Ginny had of course been devastated 'going away for Christmas?' and James had been pretty devastated too, for Teddy never told him anything about his plans. But at least he had sent James letters all around the world…

But somehow James was sure Teddy would forget about James now that Victoire was there. James wondered if Teddy had sent _her_ letters too… Of course he had… Bloody hell, James had forgotten that most probably he would have to watch them snogging again. And this year James had planned to surprise everyone by _not_ doing pranks at all. James knew well enough they'd all be waiting for it… and maybe this year, James wouldn't be sent upstairs to his room… not that James didn't enjoy doing pranks. Of course he did, he always would! But James thought that maybe it was better to leave pranks _after_ Christmas.

Should James do the same as every year, only to stop Teddy from kissing Victoire…? James went through his pockets; they were full of stuff from his uncle George. George had always been sending all those cool stuff from his shop to James. Guess that he liked James because – according to his mother – James reminded George of himself and his twin brother. Thanks to uncle George's gifts, James had been doing all those pranks for a _long_ time. James started at the box of pimple pills. That would serve Vic right… getting so much pimples that Teddy would be grossed out by her!

"Jamie… you coming?"  
>James glanced at Teddy and nodded, putting the box back into his pockets. Then again… he was 16 already. It would be childish to do stuff like that. And it wasn't Victoire's <em>fault<em> that Teddy happened to like her…

So there James was, sitting in the middle of Lily and Al while everyone was waiting for the moment to come… as every year expect from last year, dad and mum were pushing Teddy while Bill and Fleur were pushing Victoire towards the mistletoe. And grandma and grandpa were probably the most happiest ones to watch the two of them. Lily and Rosie whispered something and looked way too happy… luckily for James, he wasn't the only one feeling uneasy. It had to be awkward for Hugo and Albus too. To watch their cousin and Teddy snogging. Though… for James it wasn't only awkward. It was _painful_ too.

They leaned closer… and James didn't want to watch. But somehow… he just had to. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths and then… Teddy kissed Victoire. On the cheek. "No need to embarrassed", grandma said. Why would Teddy be embarrassed now when he had kissed Victoire in front of them all for many, _many_ times before? Teddy glanced at everyone, stopping to look at James for a while. Then he turned his gaze back to Victoire and sighed.

"Look… you guys, I'm sorry. But I can't kiss her."  
>What? By the look on everyone's faces, James was sure they were all wondering about the same thing.<br>"I told you, there's no reason to be embarra – "  
>" – Molly, that's not it. I'm <em>not<em> embarrassed. I just don't think I should kiss Victoire when I kind of… well, have feelings for someone else."  
>For someone else…? Why could that be? Did James know her? What was she like? Well, James sure was happy he didn't have to look Teddy making out with Vic but… somehow, James still wasn't happy about it.<p>

"I'm sorry," Teddy repeated at sat down. Grandma went to Victoire and said: "Oh you poor girl… your heart must be broken!" Victoire raised her eyebrows.  
>"No…? I'm just fine. I already knew anyways, so…"<br>Victoire knew? Maybe she also knew who was the object of Teddy's feelings? James would find out.

After getting the presents (in a pretty confused atmosphere) James ran after Victoire whose family was leaving. "Vic… can I ask you something?" They were already outside, ready to apparate but Victoire walked away from her family to James. "Sure, Jamie. What is it?"  
>James knit his eyebrows together. He didn't like it when someone besides Teddy called him 'Jamie'. But that time, James didn't mind, finding out was more important.<p>

"Do you know… who Teddy fancies?"  
>Victoire looked at him before she said: "Why are you so interested?"<br>James blushed and shrugged. "I'm just curious…"  
>Victoire snorted. "Well, I have no idea who he fancies. He never told me he had feelings for someone else but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. Why don't you ask <em>him<em>?"  
>If Victoire didn't know… then no one did. James already knew that. "Yeah, sure. See ya, Vic."<p>

For the rest of the night James _tried_ to ask Teddy. But even when he got the change to do so, somehow… James just ended up saying 'nothing', when Teddy asked what was going on.

So there James was, in the middle of the night, when everyone was sleeping. He was in the living-room, preparing for a new prank. After all, James knew nothing that would take so easily his mind away from things than doing pranks. He was darn good at it too.  
>Suddenly James noticed a light gleaming behind him. There was someone in the dark, holding their wand, lighting their way with Lumos-spell. <em>Shit! With my luck, it's Mum!<em>

But for once, James was lucky. It wasn't his mother holding the wand. "Jamie? Merlin, you scared me!"  
>James sighed from relief when he realized the voice belonged to Teddy. "<em>I<em> scared _you_? Yeah right!"  
>They were quiet for a while and then James said: "Sorry… I guess I woke you up?"<br>"You did. And almost gave me a heart attack." James grinned and got up.  
>"It's not <em>my<em> fault that you're old enough to have one," James teased. Teddy snorted.  
>"Haha, very funny. So… working on another prank?" James shrugged.<br>"Maybe."

Another silence fell between them and in the little light; James saw how Teddy suddenly glanced up. James did the same, wondering what Teddy was looking at… the mistletoe. It was still there. And they were standing right below it. James felt the blush creeping into his cheeks, his ears… And then Teddy turned his gaze back to him. James swallowed when Teddy was leaning in, closer to him…  
>"Wait, what? What are you -?"<br>Teddy's face was just a few inches away from James' face and while James was feeling his breath against his own skin, he found out that it was really hard to do something as simple as to breathe.

"Isn't it obvious," Teddy simply asked as if there was nothing weird about the fact that he was just about to _kiss_ James! "No! You _can't _kiss _me_… right? 'Cause earlier you said – "  
>"I said 'I have feelings for someone else', didn't I?"<br>James nodded. Exactly! So Teddy shouldn't be kissing James for that same reason… why didn't he realize it himself? Unless… unless. James swallowed again. No. _No way_!  
>"It's you, Jamie," Teddy whispered and kissed James. And that was without a doubt the best Christmas James had ever had. <p>


End file.
